love at first sight
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: Penny and Seaweed love story love at first sight and would happens after that some adult parts to the story PENWEED story from both Penny and Seaweed's pov
1. Chapter 1

P POV

I was looking for my best friend Tracy. I really should not have worried about her because I had an idea where she was. It was where she was a lot these days. I was still worried and when ever I was worried I would unwrap one of my many lolly pops, Cherry my favorite. it was the only way that I would make myself calm down. And I needed to calm myself before I knocked on the detention room door.  
"Hi I am here to see Tracy," I asked when the door was opened. I saw Tracy dancing like normal. she noticed me and waved her Baby Ruth that she was eating at me.  
"Where her write up?" we were asked.  
"She don't need one shes with me," she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. "Penny this is Seaweed. Seaweed this is Penny," then she was gone.  
I could not speak he was so cute I take out my lolly pop and smiled at Seaweed and then put it back into my month it was just something to do. I wanted to faint or to run away from this person in front of me.  
Please mother do not kill me, but I think that I am in love with this boy, no he is a man that was standing in front of me. What do I do? Right I need to breath. I needed say something to him.  
"Hi," I whispered to him. Well what was I suppose to say to him.


	2. Chapter 2

S POV

I was back in detention again for that was where they hide us people of colour at this school. This whole place is packed full of racist there was one story that some parents of the white kids tried to stop us from going to class. OK I take some of what I said back Tracy was not racist. She was like one of us a ghetto white girl as she was called here in detention. She never looked down on us but maybe that was because she was looked down at her herself being a plus size.  
We were dancing to the latest 45 that my mama had got in the shop.  
I heard a knock at the door and I carried on dancing to the song not really noticing who it was it was normal we were in detention people were always coming in here.  
That was when I heard her voice.  
"Hi I'm here see to see Tracy," it was the voice of an angel. Tracy turned and took a bite out of her Baby Ruth as she walked towards the voice of the angel it was so soft and sweet like honey.  
"Where's her write up?"  
I was not listening to who's was stopping her from coming in but I would have hit him if he stopped her. Tracy came to the rescue before I did something crazy by hurting one of my many friends.  
"She does not need one she's with me," I looked over at Tracy and the angel. They were walking towards me. "Penny this is Seaweed. Seaweed this is Penny," then she walked away from us two. This must have be Penny Tracy's best friend, Tracy had never told me that she was so pretty. But the only problem that I could think of was that she was white and I am black. Mama had always told me to be careful when it came to white girls. But she did not seem to be like Amber plastic blonde bitch, Penny was a goddess with a lolly pop in her mouth.  
She then took out the lolly pop out of her mouth and whispered hi in a tiny voice. All I could do was smile and say hi then for some very stupid reason I said the first thing that come into my head. "Do you want to dance?" Stupid Seaweed, you stupid idiot fucking idiot why did I say that. Now she must think that I am coming onto her. I wanted to ask her out.  
"Tracy would be a better dance partner then me. Anyone else would be a much better dancer, I can not dance," she was still whispering as if we were going to be over heard. What she had said give me an idea.  
"I could teach you how to dance," I could get more time with this pretty lolly pop girl.  
"Penny would love that Seaweed. She needs to learn from someone and it should be you," Tracy jumped in there right than. She must be thinking that she was Little Miss Matchmaker then. I must remand myself to thank her later for that.  
"Seaweed I would love ... for you to teach me to dance," whispered Penny she replaced her lolly pop right afterward.  
I took her hand and pulled her into the centre of the room and positioned her straight in front of me. I put my right hand onto her very small waist and pulled her closer to me. We were both relaxed in each others company until the bell rang cutting the time we had short.

We said bye and she kissed me on the cheek very quickly before leaving the room with Tracy.

She kissed me. Penny kissed me I think that I am in love with this girl with mouse blonde hair pulled up in pigtails. Who wears unflattering dresses who was licking a lolly pop. Oh my god when was a lolly pop so sexy or was it just is girl. This sweet girl who says that she can not dance.

I had to find out more about her. Maybe I could ask Tracy the next time that she was in detention. Maybe. I did not even know about her family.

I needed to go home really quickly right now.

"What the matter what you big bro?" Asked my little sis lil' Inez as we got onto the bus to our home.

"What did you say little sis?" I asked her back sitting back onto the backseat of the bus.

"What is the matter what you?" she asked again she looked so cute but she always looked like that. She could see right though me. "Oh my god Seaweed has a girlfriend," she looked like she had got some new candy or a new doll.

"No I don't have a girlfriend," I could see that I was going to lose this so I decided not to tell her anything more about Penny.

"So who is she?" And the questions started and they would not stop. "Is it that girl from down the street?"

"No and stop asking me questions," I said as we opened the shops door. "And do not say anything to mama."

"I will not but what do I get out of this?" She was a girl out of my own heart.

"I will clean your room for a week," we shook hands and walked up the back stairs up to our apartment.

I went straight to my room and locked the door I needed sometime to myself. This was always very difficult to do when you are outnumbered in the apartment. All I needed to think about was Penny that night the way that she smiled and the way that that damn lolly pop looked in her mouth.

"Dinner!" shouted mama from the kitchen.

"Just coming mama," I shout back and I very quickly tidied up. What was this white girl doing to me? The effect was so surreal and different. I had been out with girls before but none were like this girl. I had never been in love before. And I had fallen into it very bad...very bad indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**P POV**

"So Seaweed seems to really like you," Tracy asked me as we were getting off of out school bus and walked to my house this was only because my mother would be at work until late tonight and we are going to talk about what had happened today. Mother had never liked Tracy or her family calling them names that I never wanted to say or to think about for they were so rude and not very nice. I liked Tracy's family because they were a caring family and they loved each other in a way that mother and I never had.

"You think he likes me?" I asked her taking out my keys and opening the front door.

"Of course he likes you. The look on his face when he saw you was priceless. As was yours Pen when you saw him," she was smiling that big old smile of hers. I had always loved that smile it was the first thing that I noticed when we were 5 and starting school together. The first time that I had a friend, Tracy saw that I was being picked on by Amber and her friends and she stepped in and saved me. She always sees the best in people its one of her many good points.

"He is very sweet," I say not really thinking about what I was saying I was thinking about back to his smile and his brown eyes.

"I think that that he thinks the same way about you too Pen," then she caught me off guard me by hugging my tight to her. "Just think about if you and Seaweed start going out..."

"Trace I cannot think about any boy in that way at the moment," I stop her thoughts with a quiet whisper at her to lower her voice I was not so sure that Mother had not bugged the room or house like in the movies.

"Why not Penny?" She asked it was so easy for her she did not have a mother that would murder her and any boy that she went out with. Tracy's mother would just want to feed the boy up like she does whenever I go over to sleepover at Tracy's.

"For one thing my mother would murder me for even thinking about a boy and mainly a boy like Seaweed you know how might she hates them, people like Seaweed. You know how she is Trace," I say again in whisper. Tracy then saw the time with a start.

"Look Penny just think about it. I will talk to you tomorrow I need to get home before mum eats all of the dinner that she has made," She hugs me again. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok Trace I will see you tomorrow morning before school at the bus stop and I promise to think about it with Seaweed," I waved her goodbye as she walked down my street and back to her house where her caring parents would be waiting for her with food on the table and hugs and kisses and where she could watch herself on TV. I was banned from watching her having been caught by my mother watching it a couple of weeks ago at Tracy's and then again at the TV shop. When Tracy had got onto the Corny Collins Show I had watched the show behind my mother's back and now I am being punished by her for listening to "race music" as she puts it. She had unplugged the TV and put in a hiding place somewhere that I could not found it. Mother did not understand anything that was good in this world anything modern or new. To her it was all bad and something that went against her view on the world. Her world was full of hatred and the word of the bible and the church.

I had a lot of homework to do that night so after I made mine and Mother's dinner, leaving hers in the over so that she could just warm it up when she got in later, I went up stairs to my room and locked the door. I noticed that it was getting dark outside and I closed my curtains. Then I did not feel like doing my homework anymore.

"Oh Seaweed I wish you were here," I said out loud into the quiet room. My childhood room still full of teddy bears and childish things. The room had not charged much from the time that my Father had put up the wallpaper that was back when he lived with us. He was now in the big house in another state anything to get away from mother. I did not want to think about it that much all I wanted was good things about my parents, not the bad things.

To get rid of the bad thoughts I thought about Seaweed and that made me feel and lot better. Then for the first time in my sixteen years I felt a warm feeling between my legs. Not when Tracy and I were watching Corny Collins not when Link who was meant to be the best looking of the white boys and the one I know Tracy had a crush on. But I was having it now just thinking about this guy that I had just met. Mother had said that this feelings were a sin something that you went to hell for. And if I was caught feeling this way I would be sent to a Catholic Boarding school up state to get me away from the bad influences.

I undid the front of my dress and pulled up the shirt of my dress up my thigh. Moving one of my hands to my knickers. I am such a sinner oh god forgive me please oh. I could feel Seaweed touch on my skin; imagine him undressing me, touching areas that were private where I was touching now.


	4. Chapter 4

**S POV**

The next morning Mama woke me up shouting for us to hurry up and get ready for school. "Seaweed J Stubbs get your lazy butt out of bed right this minute. Your sister has finished with the bathroom."

I looked down at my body and notice that I so needed a cold shower and quickly too. I could not let my sister see with was wrong with me. It had been a very good dream involving a certain lolly pop goddess and one's self acting out feelings.

"Oh and Seaweed we are having a platter party tonight so we can bring someone if you want to," this was before I stepped out of the kitchen. There was only one person that I wanted to bring home and that was Penny and maybe Tracy if was able to come. I f I saw them I would ask them.

The rest of the morning was the same as normal sat in home room and get in trouble in first period and got sent to detention. I did not see Tracy or Penny all morning I was worried did I come on too strong to Penny yesterday. I did dance but I did not want to talk to anyone unless it was forced. I was not very good company and I know it.

That was when there was a knock on the door like yesterday it was the begin of last period most people had study hall in this period so not many people were sent to detention. It was the normal suspects in the room.

"Hi I am here to see Seaweed," so she did not think that I had pushed her too much.

"Let her in," I pushed though the crowd in the room towards the door. "Hi," I said when I reach her she had another lolly in her mouth.

"I am here for my lesson," she said this with a smile on her face. Her pigtails were slightly curled at the buttons but they were straighter then yesterday. She then looked very nervous. "You did mean to start now... I mean," the smile had gone.

"Yeah I mean whenever you were ready to learn," this brought the smile that I loved so much back onto her face. "What do you want to learn first?"

"Mmm... I didn't really know anything about dance. I mean I move about when I watch the Corny Collins show with Tracy but about it," so she watched the show.

"My Mamma's Motormouth Maybelle," this did not get the normal response from girls who would say that they wanted to met my mother.

"Wow, really I think that she wonderful," she was still looking at me with her big grey eyes.

"Really?" she nodded at that. "How about we start your lesson?"

"Ok Seaweed," I hold her hand and pulled her close to me.

"Put on the slow song to get you started," I nodded to Scoot who was by the 45 player. The song started out.

**P POV**

It was lunchtime and I was missing him. I had to see him. I just had to see Seaweed. Tracy was her normal self laughing and showing me the new dance that she was going to do on the next show. It looked it was really great. She was so excited to be dancing with her crush Link. I was so happy for her she had her dream. I just had to get mine. I knew with was now I wanted Seaweed J Stubbs and no one was going to stop me.

"Penny are you listening?" Asked Tracy pulling me out of my daydream.

"What?" I said with a sudden start. "I mean pardon," I corrected myself when I remembered my manners.

"Were you thinking about lover boy Penny?" She asked.

"No," she was looking at me straight at me. "Maybe I was."

"I should go and see him. Don't you have a free last period when I have History?" She asked me pulling me into the school as the bell went. "Go to the detention room and find there."

"Would Seaweed be there I mean he was there yesterday but he might not be there. He might not have gotten into trouble today," I say shrugging my shoulders and looking down.

"Just go and talk to him," hugging me and running to get to her class.

I took a very quick breathe and walked to the different side of the school to where the detention room was. I could hear the music coming from the room like normal. I popped and lolly again into my mouth. And knocked on the door like I had done yesterday.

"Hi I am here to see Seaweed," I ask the guy that opened the door. It was the same person had answered the door from yesterday.

"Let her in," it was Seaweed who had spoken. His voice was so soulful and deep I could just full into it. He got to the door and said "Hi," and he smile.

"I am here for my lesson," I said remembering what he had said when we had first met. When he had talked about dance lessons. I was so nervous talking about them. He was just looking at me as if I was being silly. "You did mean to start now... I mean," I could feel myself nervous getting the better of me.

"Yeah I mean whenever you were ready to learn," this simple statement made me feel much better and I smiled at him. "What do you want to learn first?"

"Mmm... I didn't really know anything about dance. I mean I move about when I watch the Corny Collins show with Tracy but about it," I show him smile at this statement like I had done a few seconds ago.

"My Mamma's Motormouth Maybelle," all I could think of is wow I loved her whenever I got to watch the Corny Collins show. That was where I had see Seaweed before.

"Wow, really I think that she wonderful," he smiled at this.

"Really?" I nod to say yes. "How about we start your lesson?"

"Ok Seaweed," and he pulls me to him and I could smell his aftershave.

"Put on the slow song to get you started," he looked down at me and over my head at someone and the song started it up.

We started to move with the rhythm of the music being close to each other black and white together. When a new song was put on that was faster we broke apart and we moved from side to side again in time to the music.

"No Penny do it like it like this," oh he had added a twist to the dance. Ok I could do that.

The door opened and I saw Tracy and she was followed by Link wow she must have been so happy. "You didn't need to do that Link," she had put her slip onto the table.

"I don't mind it looks like a happening scene down here," from what I could see Link started to copy a dance. I saw that Seaweed had stopped dancing and was looking at Link. I was not really listening to what was said my focus was on Seaweed.

**S pov**

Dancing with Penny was so much fun I never wanted it to stop teaching her how to dance. I noticed Tracy and some white guy I had seen on the show named Link.

"Ah damn just when I was gettin' it," the bell had just gone being the end to the day. I was feeling the same way has Link I did not want it to stop ever. Then I remembered what my mama had said this morning after breakfast about the platter party.

"Listen man ...

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

_last chapter_

_"Listen man..."_

**SPOV**

"Listen man you ain't gotta stop now. My mom's having a platter party to night. Y'all wanna come check it out?" I said after stepping forward towards Tracy and Link.

"Now?" Asked Tracy I could see that she was excided about by invited something like this.

I wanted Penny to say something about this. I could feel her behind me. "Would you mind if I too checked it out?" It was words that I know from her expression that she had really never used before. "I've never been in North Avenue before," she smiling and was still really nervous I nod at her smiling.

I looked at Tracy and Link at their faces. Tracy was smiling but Link looked like something was going to hit him in the face. "Ah... well, would it be safe? Y'know, for us?" I wanted to laugh at this.

"Calm down, Cracker Boy. It's cool," I know I had just called him by a Southern name but I said to like a lads lad. I had noticed Penny stepping forward towards Tracy and Link.

"Wow... being invited places by coloured people!" Wow she really was different from the other white girls that I had met here at this school. She was excided by being invited somewhere by me.

I was thinking that Penny was different when Tracy suddenly said. "It feels so hip!" I laughed at this she was always surpising me.

"I'm glad y'all feel that way, 'cause...uh...not many people do," "I turn to the rest of the room. "Y'all know what I'm saying?" There were nods and cheers from the room around me.

**PPOV **

I noticed what Seaweed had stopped dancing when the bell rang Link was complaining about having to stop and I had to agree with him for I did not want to stop ever. Seaweed came to the rescue just I had hoped.

"Listen man you ain't gotta stop now. My mom's having platter party tonight. Y'all wanna come check it out?" Was he inviting me somewhere no-one apart from Tracy had asked me that. I know that he was also asking Tracy and Link but wow.

Tracy looked like she was going to jump up and down just for being asked. "Now?" she asked looking between Link, Seaweed and I. I had to make sure that he had meant for me to come with him as well as Link and Tracy.

"Would you mind if I too checked it out?" He was smiling at me as if I was stupid. "I've never been in North Avenue before," he was still looking at me as I smiled at him. It was true I had never been passed the streets that my mother told me to go. I mean I had gone to Tracy's but that was just about allowed by mother I was going to really push what my mother allowed more today then ever before and I hoped that Seaweed saw that in my face.

Link looked more worried and kept on looking at his watch. "Ah... would it be safe? Y'know, for us?" He asked.

Seaweed laughed at this brushing it away. "Calm down, Cracker Boy. It's cool," I could not think that Seaweed had meant anything by calling Link Cracker Boy. But I know that I had to jump in there I was so happy for us and I loved being bad in a good way.

"Wow... being invited places by coloured people!" I felt jumping up and down. It was not because I was being invited by a coloured person, I mean I would have been happy about that, but it was just because it was Seaweed that was inviting me places. But I hoped that he noticed it. I walked forward towards Tracy and Link standing next to her looking at Seaweed putting my lolly back into my mouth.

Tracy was excided to because we were never asked places and this was very different from our normal lives. Well that was before she got onto the Corny Collins show. "It feels so hip!"

I could see that Seaweed was happy to what we felt and said. "I'm glad y'all feel that way, 'cause...uh...not many people do," he turned to the rest of the room. "Y'all know what I'm saying?" There were cheers and nods from some of the people around us.

We walked out of the room and towards the bus stop area. He stepped very close to me and I suddenly felt very faint almost fainting completely if it was not because of Seaweed's friends.

Seaweed grabbed a little girl also with pigtails I started to get worried but when I looked a lot closer and she looked very much like Seaweed. "Come here girl. This is my sister Lil' Inez," she had his big grin.

"Oh I know Tracy Turnblad good for you girl you got on the show," she was so much like her big brother.

Tracy was taken back at this she always was. "Well you better be next," Tracy smiled at Inez.

"You got that right," Lil' Inez looked like she was going to win a race. I really hoped that she would get onto the show as well as Seaweed onto the normal day show not "Negro day" but mixed in with the rest of the dancers.

The bus pulled up and we all jumped onto it. Tracy, Link and I all sat at the back on the bench sit. Seaweed and Lil' Inez sat on the sits in front of us. We got out of the bus about 5 minutes later. Seaweed was messing about has he got off the bus jumping over a parking meter and giving low fives to one of his friends. He then turned to me with a very cheeky look on his face using an invisible rope he pulled me forward. I walked towards him looking quickly over to where Tracy was and I smiled at her who smiled back at me. When I reach him he placed one of his hands on my waist and with his other removed my lolly pop from my mouth I was so shocked by this that the next thing that he did pushed me so over the cliff that I had been standing on.

He kissed me. He kissed me well I know that he just kissed his fingers and then placed them on mine. But oh my god he did it I was taked aback that I really did faint then. Landing on the side walk I was picked up by Tracy and Link.

**SPOV**

We walked out of the room and towards the bus stop area. All of the detention kids followed us talking and dancing with themselves. When we got to the bus stop I managed to stand really close to Penny I hoped no-one noticed. She was a little bit faint the guys had to hold her up. I thinking that maybe that she likes me maybe just a tiny bit.

i noticed my little sis standing by herself and grabbed her pulling her over to Tracy, Link and Penny. I wanted Penny to meet my family. "Come here girl. This is my sister Lil' Inez," Penny grinned at me and looked down at Inez she was still smiling.

"Oh I know Tracy Turnblad good for you girl you got on the show," Lil' Inez smiled not really noticing Penny but Tracy maybe that was a good thing I did not want my little sis to know about my feels towards My Penny. Wait a minute what did I just call her? My Penny but she is not mine not yet. I had tuned out of the conversation focusing on my inner one. From what I heard.

"Well you better be next," Tracy smiled at Inez.

"You got that right," Lil' Inez looked like she was going to win a race. I wished that was possible maybe in a few years time.

The bus pulled up and we all jumped onto it. Tracy, Link and Penny all sat together at the back on the bench. Lil' Inez and I sat on the sits in front of us. We got out of the bus about 5 minutes later. I was messing about has I got off the bus jumping over a parking meter and giving low fives to one of my friends. I then turned to at Penny with what I knew was a very cheeky look on my face using an invisible rope I pulled her towards me. It was a move that I had used when I had met Tracy. She walked towards me looking quickly over to where Tracy was smiling at her who smiled back at her. When she reach me I placed one of my hands on her very tiny waist and with the other I removed her lolly pop from her mouth. Then I surpised myself by doing something that I never would have thought that I would have.

I kissed her. Well not really but she fainted when I did it. I have never known any girl to do that. All it was a small kiss I don't even kiss her on the lips. I kissed my fingers then placed them on the hers. Tracy and Link had to pick her up from the side walk.

Inez just looked at me with a stupid grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going add a song from the film onto this chapter. I do not mean any copyright problems. I do not own only of the characters I wish that did not I don't **  
**P POV**  
I walked behind my best friend and my new friend's that were boys as we walked into the shop. I was a little annoyed at Tracy and Seaweed because they were holding hands but I know that Tracy did not have that sort of feels for Seaweed but I did not know about Seaweed and that gave me my annoyed feels seeing his hand in hers I wanted that hand on mine. I was nervous about meeting Seaweed's family I had just met his sister and she was really nice. But I only seen his mother on the TV and I had no idea if she was the same.

Tracy had said that Seaweed's family own a record store but again I had no idea what a record store looked like inside. Mother had never allowed me to go into one before. There were posters on the walls and 45s on the roof. From the look of the place it used to be car garage with a new floor.

Motormouth was singing to the music that she had on. The party goers were dancing along with her. I saw that Tracy and Seaweed were moving along with the sound.

_Bring on that pecan pie!_

_Pour some sugar_

_On it sugar_

_Don't be shy._

_Scoop me up_

_A mess of that_

_Chocolate swirl._

_Don't be stingy_

_I'm a growing girl_

_I offer_

_Big love_

_With no apology._

_How can I deny the world_

_The most of me?_

_I am not afraid to throw my weight around_

_Pound by pound by pound_

_Because I'm_

_Big, blond & beautiful_

_Face the fact_

_It's simply irrefutable!_

_No one wants a meal_

_That only offers the least_

_When girl, we're serving up_

_The whole damn feast_

She was coming over to us when she finished singing. She smiled at her son when she saw us coming into the room. "Well who have we got here?" I tried to hide between Tracy. I know there was worry in my eyes. I was thinking what my mother would have thought about Seaweed's mother. It was not very nice.

Seaweed started to introduce us to his mother. "Mama I like you to meet my new friends," His mum had a knowing smile on her face. "This is Link, Tracy Turnbad."

Tracy I could tell was still excited about being here. "This is so Afro-tactic," I smiled very quickly before looking at Seaweed.

"And this is Penny Pingleton," he reached for my arm. His mother looked between Seaweed and I with a different knowing look. I was not sure what it had meant but felt slightly welcome here might more than I did at my own home.

I wanted to say something. "I am very pleased and scared to be there," I looked at Seaweed who was smiling at me.

Seaweed's mother surprised me by saying. "We have more things to worry on your street," then she moved away from us and other to say one else. I looked over at Tracy she was happy to be with Link so I brought my thoughts back to Seaweed. He was pulling me towards the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spov**

Mother surprised me by saying. "We have more things to worry on your street," then she moved away from us and other to say one else. I looked over at Tracy she was happy to be with Link so I brought my thoughts back to Penny as I pulled her into the centre of the dance floor. The music was slow and it was just good to have her in my arms.

I was worried about what people would think but at that moment I did not care. All I had was my Penny.

We did not really talk much not like Tracy and Link who were turn around each other with the look of love in their eyes. They would make a really great couple I could see Penny smiling at her best friend. Could she be thinking that same thing as I was? Maybe she was just happy that her friend was happy.

That was when Tracy's mother stepped into the shop calling out Tracy's full name. We had all stopped dancing the music stopped and there was quiet in the room my mama said something about white people a suburbs but I really was not listening because I knew that mama was only joking about that.

"Do you how much I to pay to get down here," Tracy's mother stepped in front of Tracy. "I here I find you all messed up next to a crewner," I looked over to Penny she looked worried.

"Mama is Link," Link winked at Tracy's mother causing her to look at him really weird.

"Come Tracy we are going home," she had grabbed Tracy's arm. Then she turned around to face Penny." Penny go home before your mother shoots you."

What crazy assed mother would shoot her own daughter? I wanted to find this really funny but Penny looked more worried than I had ever seen her. I had the feeling that I did not want Penny out of my sight. I did not want her to go.

"Miss Edna this it?" Mama to the rescue. "Don't have to rush off so quickly do you?"

"Oh I do I left my iron on," Mrs Turnbad said.

"Oh your iron," mama said with a smile on her face she then turned around and pointed to the table fall of food. "Wouldn't you little something to eat?"

Mrs Turnbad looked at the food hungry was in her eyes. "Is that blazed?" Mama smile and lead Mrs Turnbad to the table where she started to take food from it. I looked at Penny she was calmer now with a small smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has been awhile been very busy but here is next chapter to the story**

**hope you like from pennyheartsseaweed**

**

* * *

**

**P ov**

I love Tracy's mother she is very sweet and loving. She is a much better mother then my mother.

Seaweed's mother was singing again she has such a lovely voice not like the ladies at mother's church. Most of which cannot sing a note. I hate going there every Sunday when I could be out with Tracy and her family because she only goes for the morning not all day like mother and I. I hate want the people at the church call people like Seaweed and his family.

Tracy and Link continue to dance together with the rest of the couples on the dance floor.

"Penny why don't you sit down I'll get us some drinks," Seaweed said holding my hand smiling down at me he is so sweet.

"Ok," I smile up him. And sit down opposite Tracy's mum she smiles at me and I smile back at her she has a full plate of food in her hand. I was listening to Miss Maybelle sing the rest of her song.

"Here you go," he hands me a drink then he sits down next to me on the sofa. I noticed that he did not sit close to me. But I hoped that he did this because of his mother and Tracy's mum was here and not because he did not want to close to me. I was not going to make the first move.

I was afraid that my own mother would come rushing in the same way that Tracy's mother with all of her racist church followers and what they would do to my friends. I schooled my face to seem calm but I wanted to smile but could not.

"You do throw a lovely party Miss Maybelle," said Mrs Turnbad towards Seaweed's mum. "But what are you celebrating?"

"Well it's kind of an ending. But it deserved to go out with a bang," said Miss Maybelle.

"What ended?" I just needed to ask.

Then she dropped the bomb an expression that I have heard from Trace but I have never done before but what she said was one.


	9. sorry readers

Hi everyone

I am in the process of updating this story so thank you for waiting for the next chapter

Sorry it has been awhile but I well update soon

sorry I have at the moment a little bit of writers block with the story but when I have the time and know how I am going to go on with the story

Thank you for reviewing and reading

Love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**A very quick chapter **

**thanks for waiting and reading**

**hope you like and enjoy**

**pennyheartsseaweed **

**xxxx**

* * *

**Penny's Point of view**

I think that she said "Negro Day" but that cannot be. I mean where will Seaweed and the others dance and sing.

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Poor Seaweed he loves to dance and that show is his life. What about his sister and his mother? What are they going to do now that the show has been cancelled?

But I know that someone will come up with something to help, make things better of this wonderful people.

"You can't have your own show. You can come and dance with us," said Tracy.

"Have you been dozing off in history class?" Asked Seaweed's mum.

I nod as she says always. Because it is so true she never stays awake in most lessons but if she did stay awake I would have never met Seaweed.

"Trace black's and white's have never danced on TV together," said Seaweed.

"Well if we can't dance we can always march," said Tracy. I wondered where she was going with this.

"That would get big old ratings," said Miss Maybelle.

"A better time slot to," Tracy smile become bigger when she know that people were thinking and planning something that would help.

Everyone started to plan the march that was to take place on Thursday the day before the Miss Hairspray show.

I look over at Seaweed. "I coming with you on the march," I said to him after everyone ha planned the march. I knew that Tracy was talking to Link about the march. I would ask her about it later on when I could get to talk to her.

"Penny what your mother say?" Seaweed asked me. Like I care about her I was worrying about him and his friends and family at this moment.

"I don't care Seaweed what she does anymore. I want to help you," I said hoping that he would agree with me.

"I live with myself if you got hurt Penny," said Seaweed.

"But I am no help if I'm at home," I said to him.

"Penny you will be a help with if Trace needs or I need somewhere to go if there is trouble?"

"Well if you put that way," I smile at him. "I do anything for a friend."

"I know that you will," he took my hand and kissed it.

* * *

next chapter will be in Seaweed's point of view of the march

sorry it has been a long time from last time that I updated this story

Hope that the next chapter will not take so long to think up

pennyheartsseaweed

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

sorry it has been awhile but here is the next chapter hope you like

* * *

Seaweed's point of view

"Two four six eight TVs got to integrate," said repeated by the crowd around me. Peace like the King would do.

I remember telling no asking Penny not to come with us because it would not be safe for her. She want have gotten hurt and this was not something that I wanted.

All I could think of was how much I wanted my Penny to be safe. She was at home at the moment I could just think about her in her bed she in my head looked beautiful her hair around her face like a halo. I have to stop thinking about her in that way.

Sometime later

Tracy was now on the run and I knew that she would go to Penny's. For Penny is her best friend. I knew that I had to get them both out of them out of there.

"Man that white girl that you been panting over," said one of my many friends from the neighbourhood.

"What Duane?"I said.

"I heard about her mother," he said. "She is the one that started that protest when we started high school."

"Ugly Witch?" I ask unable to think of any link between my Penny and that woman.

"That's the one," he said. "She is never going to let White Girl go anywhere near you."

"I will just go and talk to Mama about what we are going to do," I said and walked away. The police had arrested us but Trace's Papa come and got us out I will be paying him back for sometime later we all will.

"Mama I need to go somewhere to think," she nodded and hugged me.

I walked out of the room and back into the group of friends.

"So what are we doing?" asked someone I was not sure who.

"Yeah man what are we doing?"

"We are going to the White side of town and we are going to rescue two people," I said getting into the car we had when it was an emergency which this was. I hated to think what my heart was going through. "When I get out I want someone to get into the front and drive when I get them out."

"Ok boss," said everyone in the car laughing.

I am coming Penny. My fair maiden.

Penny's point of view

I cannot believe she did that to my best friend. Tracy was innocent and she was going to call the police. I was never going to talk to her ever again. So here I was angry at her. At everyone.

"Devil child. Devil child," mother had tired me up on my bed like so many times before like when I was younger with my jump rope. She had put on the Lord's Prayer 45 on and it was horrible. I just want to use the stupid thing as a Frisbee and throw it out of the window. She left the room and I was alone.

I heard some from my window and look over towards it. At first I saw a pair of converses then a leg.

"Seaweed?" I said. "Shh don't let her hear you,"

He came over to me. "Penny, what happened to you?" he said looking at the knots that my mother had done.

"She's punishing me for harbouring a fugitive without her permission. What are you doing?"

Seaweed smiled has he said. "I'm here to rescue the fair maiden, baby." Then he kissed me. Full on the lips laying me down on my bed as he did this."

When we came up I said. "Oh, Seaweed, you do care. I was afraid the colours of our skin would keep us apart." He tried the knots again.

"No. These knots might. Was your mum in the navy?" I just smiled as he tried again I think making it worst in doing so.

Then he took out a pocket knife and undid the rope cutting it. I stood up and let the jump rope fall to the floor. I thanked him by kissing him on the lips pulling him up close to me. And before I knew it we were climbing down the fire ladder which ran past my bedroom window down into the ground. Seaweed started to pull me towards the car but I heard tapping at a window. Tracy! I remember the key and when Trace had the small window a little bit open I gave her the key. Knowing that she would be able to open the door to the room and get to us before mother stopped her or us.

Seaweed and I got into the backseat of his car and started to kiss again. I had never done anything like that before. But it felt so good.

Tracy got into the boot just to be safe. We were only stopped by the police once and Seaweed had me covered under a blanket but I could still feel my heart beating so fast. Soon as we had past the police check point Seaweed got out to open the boot and let Tracy out. Then Tracy seat in between Seaweed and I. We stopped suddenly and got out of the car in Seaweed's neighbourhood.

* * *

next time what happens at Seaweed's place

love you all and thanks for waiting reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	12. Chapter 12

P pov

When we got to Seaweed's Mama's record shop we were meet his mama and little sister. Both dressed for night just like they had just been getting ready of bed.

"Mama – I," Seaweed muttered when his mama saw us all.

"You tryin' to hide her here?" Maybelle pointed at Tracy. "Why you ain't think-a that before? Everything she done for us. Where your manners at boy?" she hit him around the head before hugging Tracy around the side.

"Ow!" Seaweed looked at me and I smiled at him. "Well, I don't know."

"And what about this one?" Maybelle asked pointing at me.

Inez in a sing song voice sang. "Seaweed's got a girlfriend."

"Inez, shut up," Seaweed was embarrassed at being caught with me.

"You," Inez stated simply.

"Oh! So this is love?" Maybelle asked a small smile on her face. I felt Seaweed grab hold of my hand and looked up at him smiling at him. "Well, love is a gift. Lotta people don't remember that. So brace you two better brace yourselves for a whole lotta ugly comin' at you from a never-ending parade of stupid."

"So you met my mum?" I look around at people around me at my new and older friends at their expressions. They were all looking wide eyed at me with a mixture of shock and other emotions on their faces. I smile at them thinking about what I was going to get myself into in loving Seaweed from everyone I knew my family were friends with.

S pov

"So you met my mum," Penny sweetly said with a smile on her face. I looked at Mama she still had a small smile on her face. I knew that I was going to have to talk to her about this later on.

I looked from Mama to Tracy knowing that we had to change the subject matter to the plan. And Mama did just that telling everyone to go up to your apartment for some drinks.

"Ok so what are we going to about the show?" asked Tracy while we were sat around the kitchen table. I had Penny on my lap because we did not have the chairs.

"We need to get you into the studio Truce. You need to stop the show," said Penny. "But I have no idea how."

"Penny that is a great idea. But we cannot stop the show," said Tracy smiling at her best friend.

"Well we could disrupt them in the middle of the show," Penny smiled up at me as I hugged her tight.

"That's perfect Penny," I whispered to her.

"The guys could dress up in the uniforms of the stage cleaner they would be let in," said Penny.

"We have some overalls downstairs and my Papa has some at his shop," Duane jumped up. "I will be back in a minute or so," with that he left.

"He should be back soon," Mama said as we all stood up. "Let's see if the coast as changed," with that we all moved to the living room Inez turned the television on. The newscaster were talking about the actions that Tracy had meant to have done. All of them faked.

"Miss Maybelle can I use your phone?" asked Tracy Mama when Duane came back with overalls in his hands.

"Of course Sweetie it's downstairs," smiling before turning to us guys. "Seaweed and others you need to start by seeing if those overalls fit you."

Tracy followed the guys and me down the stairs into the shop. As we got ready the overalls fit. I listened to Tracy on the phone first with her father and then with her mother. Explaining about the plan upstairs Mama and Penny were talking about I had no idea but I knew that I might find out later.

P pov

When Trace and the guys went down stairs I had noticed a fabric that was very similar to that of my bedroom curtains, blue with flowers.

"Miss Maybelle could I use this fabric?" I asked picking it up.

"What for Sweetie?" she replied back.

"I wanted to make an outfit that is different from what I wear day to day," I muttered worried that she would have been like Mother and tell me that I was being stupid or a whore devil child.

"Of course Sweetie," Miss Maybelle taking it from me. "Inez and I will help you produce something that you will love," then she whispered. "And I know Seaweed would love it too," with that I blushed beetroot red. "Oh Sweetie I know that you love him."

"Miss Maybelle I really do love him," we were by this time sat at the kitchen table.

"Sweetie you should never allow those people that your mother hangs around with put you down. Like I said it should be about love and I believe that's what you have."

When we were finished the dress was really tight and showed off all of my curves.

"Wow girl you look great," cried Inez.

"Shush!" I covered her month. "I didn't want Seaweed to know about this," I whispered both Inez and Maybelle. Both were laughing at me that was when I started laughing too.

"Right we should get some rest," Maybelle said after I had changed back into my normal things placing the dress into Maybelle's room.

Seaweed and the boys came back into the kitchen and rooms were sorted out with many people going back home. Tracy was to stay in Inez's room with Inez and Seaweed and I were allowed to stay in Seaweed's room. But only after we promised not to do anything ungodly.

"Here you go," Seaweed handed me one of his shirts.

"Turn around please," I asked and smiled when he did so.

S pov

I know that I promised that I would turn around but I looked. I saw her pure white skin on her back. She undid her hair letting it fall over her shoulders and her back.

"Seaweed make sure that the door is locked," Penny said turning around wearing one of my suits and nothing else.

"Why?" I asked simply. I knew what and made sure that the door was locked.

"Seaweed I know that we promised your mother that we would not do anything but I feel like this is the right time," she paused. "But I know that you must have had lots of girls," she smiled and climbed into my bed under the covers. I did the same wearing only my underwear.

"Penny I am not going to lie to you I have been with other girls but you are special," I kissed her only. "Very special."

* * *

sorry this update has been very long time coming been very busy at college and working on other ideas for stories to finish this update

hoped that you all enjoyed

some smut hopefully in the next chapter but it might be over the next couple of chapters

i don't know

pennyheartsseaweed xxx

ps on my profile page is a poll on my longest Tudors story second time around on whether Henry and England should go to war with Charles V and Spain


End file.
